The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cordyline plant, botanically known as Cordyline australis, and further known by the varietal name ‘Jel01’. This new variety is also sold under the trade name Burgundy Spire (Breeder's Ref. No. CorJel01). The new variety was discovered from open pollination of a Cordyline australis ‘Purpurea’ by the inventor, Geoff Jewell, in Otaki, New Zealand in 2001. The parental cultivar is believed to be a Cordyline australis ‘Purpurea’ (unpatented). Seedlings grown from the parental cultivar seeds were planted out and plants with desirable ornamental characteristics were selected. The cultivar was isolated by the inventor in Otaki, New Zealand by seedling selection primarily on the basis of upright growth habit, foliage color, and suitability as a garden or container grown plant.
During the initial phases of discovery, asexual propagation was conducted via cuttings to establish a suitable population. Repeated generations established that the cultivar was stable. Subsequently, the cultivar was propagated asexually by tissue culture with several generations in New Zealand and several generations in Australia (minimum of two generations) and has been found to be stable with no recorded off types. Continued observation of future generations have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar came true, remain stable and are retained through successive propagation.
The closest comparator to ‘Jel01’ known to applicant is Cordyline australis ‘Red Sensation’ (unpatented) which is an erect plant with red/brown foliage. The parent C. australis ‘Purpurea’ has bronze foliage.